Crystallized Dreams
by rianne.14
Summary: chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : hi everyone! This is my first fanfic ever so I hope you would forgive me for my errors. The characters here as well as the story plot may be somewhat far from the real storyline. Again I hope you wouldn't mind. All reviews or criticisms are highly appreciated!**

**Vampire Knight does not belong to me. It belongs to Matsuri Hino. :)**

**CHAPTER 1: MEMORIES**

"_go!take her away from here!"_

"_i..i don't want to leave you mother.."_

"_come on!if you don't run..you'll get killed!"_

"_I'm sorry that I have to leave you..but this is the safest place for you.."_

"_**red eyes..fangs..blood.."**_

"Huh.?a dream..again.." Kiyomi said weakly as she tried to stand up. "Ouch.." she muttered. Her back ached because of sleeping in a sitting position for days. She looked at herself and saw bruises all over her body. Her tattered clothes are not of a pleasant sight either.

KNOCKING

The door opened and Kiyomi saw Yuki, the girl who had been trying to help her ever since that night. That was the night that her mother was killed. Her sister brought her to the Cross Academy and leaving her there. Ever since then she hated her sister. Why did she leave her? She was the only family left to Kiyomi after the death of their parents and the disappearance of her older brother.

"Kiyomi-chan..you barely ate for almost two weeks.." Yuki said sympathetically to the red-headed girl. "I don't want to eat." Kiyomi replied. She hated how fate went for her.

"I'll just leave this food here. In case you might change your mind." Yuki then laid the food near Kiyomi. Kiyomi just stared at Yuki.

"Don't you want to change your clothes? They're dirty." Yuki asked again. Kiyomi just hugged her knees. "Go away. Leave me like my family did."

Yuki knew she was defeated. She exited the room and went to the headmaster's room.

--

"Well Yuki what happened?" the headmaster asked, worry is painted on his face. Yuki shooked her head."

"She's getting me really worried. I wonder what we can do." the headmaster said. "I've done my best but still she wouldn't budge. Zero do you know anything we can do?" Yuki asked looking at Zero.

"We can do nothing. If that is what she wants to do then we can't stop her." Zero said with an expressionless face.

"I'll talk to her later. Both of you should be getting ready for your classes."

--

after 3 days..

One night Zero was walking to his room. As he passed Kiyomi's room he heard a sobbing voice. He opened the door slightly and peeked in. His eyes widened when he saw Kiyomi holding a piece of a shattered plate. He knew in an instant that Kiyomi was trying to take her life.

"Stop!" Zero said as he grabbed Kiyomi's hands. "Damn it! This girl had been giving us problems" Zero thought to himself. He was about to yell at the poor girl for being a burden but when his eyes met Kiyomi's eyes he suddenly softened. She was like what he was when he was younger.

"L-let go of me.." Kiyomi said in a pleading voice. "My life is meaningless anyway.."

Zero let go of Kiyomi's hands and he sat beside her. "Fine do what you want. But keep in mind that no one will be happy with you dead." Zero said in a low tone. "How would you know?" Kiyomi asked in an angry voice. "You never went what I went through! You wouldn't understand!"

Zero became angered by those words. But he didn't show it. His sympathy for the girl took over him. "It's not good to fight fire with fire." He thought to himself.

"I may not understand how you feel. But I know what would I feel if I lose someone important to me." Zero said softly. "If I were your mother I won't be happy seeing you like that."

Kiyomi's eyes were widened. Zero took it as a sign that she regained her composure. He stood up and walked away.

--

The next day…

Headmaster Cross, Yuki and Zero were eating their breakfast when someone knocked at their door.

"I'll get it." Yuki volunteered. She walked towards the door and opened it. She was surprised at what she saw. She saw Kiyomi in a day class uniform. Kiyomi looked very pretty and neat. Her hair was in place and some of her bruises had faded.

"Kiyomi!" Yuki exclaimed. Kiyomi just lowered her head in shame. She really caused a lot of troubles.

The headmaster heard what Yuki said and ran hurriedly towards the newcomer. His eyes twinkle in surprise to see Kiyomi in good condition. "Kiyomi-chan! Good Morning!" he exclaimed.

The headmaster dragged Kiyomi into the room. "Here Kiyomi. Join us." Yuki said cheerfully as she pulled a chair next to Zero. Kiyomi walked shyfully to the chair. After a while she found herself eating.

"I'm really surprised to see you like that! I can make you my another adopted child!" Kaien Cross said raising a fork with his left hand and his right hand on his chest. Yuki waved her hand and jokingly said "If you do that chairman Kiyomi here would lock up herself again". Kiyomi giggled a little.

"Oh look at the time we should get moving!" Yuki said. "Come on Kiyomi let's go!"

Yuki dragged Kiyomi out of the room. Zero was about to leave too but is stopped by the headmaster's words.

"Thank you Kiryuu-kun."

Zero realized that the headmaster heard his conversation with Kiyomi. He then left the room.

--

"This is our classroom." Yuki said pointing to a big room. Kiyomi was amazed. "Our teacher is here. I"ll tell him you're a new student!" Yuki ran to their teacher.

Some of the students looked intently at Kiyomi while some didn't care at all. Kiyomi turned her back only to see giggling girls muttering the words NIGHT CLASS.

"Kiyomi Mizuki I presume?" their teacher asked her. "Yes sir." She replied. The teacher took her hand and dragged her in front of the room.

"Good Morning Class!"

"Good Morning Sir Otohara."

"I'm here to present you a new student. Meet Kiyomi Mizuki."

"Mizuki-san say something."

"Uhmm..I'm excited to work with you. Pleased to meet you all."

"Very well. Mizuki-san you can sit next to...hmmm.."

"Ah! sit beside Kiryuu-kun there at the back."

Kiyomi shifted her attention to Zero. Apparently she's thinking he would not be in the same class she's in. She's not ready to sit next him. She's guilty for yelling at him.

But she had no choice. She walked towards the silver-haired boy and sat beside him.

The class started.

--

During class Kiyomi is really feeling uneasy towards her new seatmate. She's been trying to avoid him. Zero on the other hand wanted to talk to her. Not because of anything special. He's just curious about the girl's life.

"Okay class. Take out your pen and notebook and write these things down."

Kiyomi looked at her desk. She had a notebook but she forgot her pen. "Bad luck." She thought to herself. Zero noticed the girl's frowned and looked at his pocket.

"Here. Borrow my pen."

"Ah..thanks.."

After a while the class ended. Yuki then introduced Kiyomi to some of her friends.

--

"Well, bye Yuki. Pleased to meet you Kiyomi" Yori said as she picked up her things. "Bye." Yuki replied.

"Okay! It's time to work now Zero." Yuki said stretching. "Eh? Zero? Hmm.. skipping duties again." Yuki said her fists closed.

"What work Yuki? I can help." Kiyomi said not knowing that the job is to deal with crazy fangirls!

"Really? Thanks Kiyomi." Yuki then hugged Kiyomi.

Yuki was ready to go when Kiyomi pulled her and said "I'm sorry Yuki. For all the trouble I caused."

"Don't worry! It's in the past." Yuki smiled. Kiyomi smiled also.

--

"Kyaa!! Night Class!"

"Aido sempai!"

"Kaname-sama.!"

"Wild-sempai!"

Yuki and Kiyomi was pushing the fangirls. "Everyone please settle down." Yuki shouted. "Geez Yuki..this is a hard job." Kiyomi said. "Ahh..!" Kiyomi fell down due to the strong force of the invincible fangirls. "Kiyomi!" Yuki explained still trying hard to keep the fangirls at bay.

The cheering of the fangirls grew strong when the night class makes their way pass them.

"Ouch. It hurts." Kiyomi said rubbing her haid.

Aido walked pass the fangirls shooting them one by one. "Bang!" he said as the girls he shot falls down.

Aido was about to walk over Kiyomi. "Eh?" he raised his eyebrow. His blue eyes met Kiyomi's green ones. "She's pretty cute." Aido whispered to himself.

Yuki cannot hold the fangirls any longer.

"Did you get hurt miss?" Aido said offering his hand so Kiyomi can stand up. Kiyomi took his hand and stood up. The fangirls were enraged. They suddenly stopped moving.

"Whew!" Yuki said wiping her forehead. Kaname walked to her caressing her face. "Are you okay? Yuki?" Kaname asked. A blush crept Yuki's face as the faces of the fangirls grew red with anger.

"Ah! I'm fine Kaname-sempai!" Yuki said brushing his hand off her. "I think all of you should return to your dorms and get some beauty sleep." Kaname said smiling. The fangirls walked away to their dorms.

Kaname smiled at Yuki.

The night class walked away too. Aido winked at Kiyomi saying "Bye-bye!". Kiyomi looked puzzled.

And thus a tiring day ended.

**A/N : Whew it's finished. I hope it's not that bad. And if ever..please do take time to review. I will really appreciate it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : hi again everyone

**A/N : hi again everyone! Thank you very much for those people who took time to read this! :) ! I'm so overwhelmed that I'll do my BEST to improve my fic. (Puts down Poipoi—my puppy..)**

**Oh and before I forget. Special thanks for the following persons..**

**Hakumei-Ko and littleanjel for adding this to their story alert**

**Arche.244, hajime and bea for the heartwarming reviews**

**Athanasiamikee for..hmm.. for EVERYTHING! :)**

**Okay! Now I present to you the second chapter! Enjoy!**

**Vampire Knight does not belong to me. It belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

**--**

Chapter 2 : REALIZATIONS

"Thank you for the food!" Yuki said taking her last bite at her supper. "I'm charged again!" she added. "You're done already? Is it that delicious?" the headmaster asked holding a cup of soup with his right hand. "Uhmm..well it's better than the previous meals you cooked." Yuki said looking up, her right forefinger on her mouth.

The headmaster's eyes twinkled "Thank you Yuki! Too bad Kiryuu-kun is not here..". Kiyomi glanced on her right seeing an empty plate. Yuki sighed. "He skipped duties again, luckily.." she shifted her sights on Kiyomi. "Kiyomi's there and she helped me."

"Hmm.." the headmaster adjusted his glasses. "Thank you Kiyomi!" he blurted out so suddenly that Kiyomi almost dropped her spoon. "Y-you're welcome." she said softly.

Yuki stood up and fixed her uniform. "Well I'll be going on patrol. Good night." And she jumped out of the window.

--

The headmaster and Kiyomi ate for a while in silence. The only thing that can be heard then is the ticking sound of the clock. After they finished, the headmaster spoke "I guess it's time for you to sleep Kiyomi.". Kiyomi stared at him for a few moments until she stood up and muttered a quick _"thank you for the food."_

She exited the dining room.

She walked towards her room. She was about to open the knob when thoughts about Zero filled up her mind. "Is he..angry at me?" she asked herself.

She remembered that night when she yelled at him. She felt guilty for doing that to a person who tried to help her.

She didn't enter her room instead, she went to the headmaster's office.

--

Kiyomi knocked at the headmaster's office. The headmaster stopped from scribbling in his notebook. "Come in." She entered the room. The headmaster pointed to a chair offering Kiyomi to sit down.

"Thank you." She sat down.

"What is it?" the headmaster asked, a smile is painted on him.

The red-head clenched her fists. "I want to know more about Kiryuu-kun."

"Hmm..what do you want to know?" his smile began to fade.

She looked up to the older man. Their eyes met. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"I want to know why..why he has that sadness in his eyes.."

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed it..when I said something to him..I'm afraid that it brought sadness to him.."

"What did you say to him?"

"I-I yelled at him..I told him that he wouldn't understand what I had gone through.."

The headmaster stood up and looked outside the window. He fixed his gaze to the bright moon. Kiyomi bowed her head.

"Kiryuu-kun..both of you had the same experience.."

Kiyomi was stunned. The headmaster told her all the things that happened to Zero. He told her how Zero lost his family and how he got bitten by a vampire.

"_he lost his parents at such a young age.."_

"_he became a victim of a bad vampire.."_

"_he had nothing to lean on.."_

"_his memories are nothing but nightmares to him.."_

**Vampires**

"**they prey on humans..they feed on blood..they kill.."**

The headmaster figured out what Kiyomi had been thinking. He quickly interrupted "But there are vampires who are good."

**Good..Vampires?**

"There are?" she asked him.

He nodded. "You know I wasn't going to tell you this because you might run away but..it's better if you know it."

"_This Academy provides vampires education. The night class, each one of them is a __vampire__."_

She sprang on her feet. "Won't they bring danger?"

--

The headmaster explained things to Kiyomi. At first she didn't believe a single word the headmaster spoke until she remembered how Aido-sempai helped her earlier.

The two of them talked a little longer but then Kiyomi thought of Zero and she realized she must apologize. She asked the headmaster if he knew Zero's whereabouts. He told her to try looking in the horse's cabin since it's Zero's favorite spot.

Kiyomi bid goodnight to the headmaster and hurriedly went out to look for Zero.

--

Kiyomi followed the direction given to her by the headmaster. For a couple of minutes she wandered past by trees. The cold wind blew to her face. Her red locks swayed. The moon shone upon her which made her emerald eyes glistened.

Soon she reached her destination, the cabin where the horses are kept.

"The lights are on. He should be here." She said holding her chest. She could feel her heart beat faster as she approaches the door. "Am I ready to do this?" she whispered. Her cold hands grabbed the knob and she opened the door slightly to peek.

She saw a suffering Zero.

"Kiryuu-kun?" she carelessly said after entering the cabin. Zero looked at her. He wiped the sweat on his forehead. "What are you doing here?" he said coldly.

Kiyomi almost slapped herself. She's not ready for this and she doesn't know the right words to say.

"Uhmm.." she reached her pocket. "I-I just want to return this to you."

She took out the pen she borrowed earlier. Zero didn't react. She walked closer to him to hand him the pen. "Here, thanks." She said in a low voice. Zero reached out his hand to get his pen but something bad happened.

_His bloodlust was triggered.._

Terrified that he might kill Kiyomi, he quickly slapped her hand making the pen fall down. Kiyomi's eyes widened.

"Kiryuu-kun..Is something wrong?" she asked nervously.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" he shouted. He then flashed an angry face to her.

--

Kiyomi's vision suddenly became blurred when she saw Zero's mad expression. A tear fell down from her eye.

"I-I just want to apologize for all the troubles I caused you! I'm sorry!" she then ran away.

Zero softened a bit seeing Kiyomi cry. He tried to stop her from leaving but he thought that if he did Kiyomi would be his first victim.

He clutched his chest. Fighting the urge to run after her and suck her blood.

--

Kiyomi ran as fast as she can. She's so confused of the way things are happening that she doesn't know what to do or where to go.

"_It's al my fault.."_

"_I always bring trouble.."_

She tripped over a rock. It'd hurt. But she stood up to run again.

"_Is this what I should do always.. run?"_

She stopped on her tracks. She realized running won't do good for her. She decided to return to her room.

**BAD LUCK**

"I'm lost.. where should I go?"

She looked around her.

"Are you lost?" a calm voice asked her.

Kiyomi turned around to see who it was. She saw a beautiful creature. His raven locks and handsome face shone radiantly. She observed him a little longer and she realized he was a night class student and a vampire.

"Uh..yeah.."

"A day class student. What are you doing here?"

"I-I was just new here so I decided to take a walk."

"At night?"

"We have classes on daytime."

"Then why did you cry? There are traces of tears in your face."

"I-I panicked when I knew I was lost. I tripped and got hurt."

The pureblood smelled a faint hint of sweet blood from Kiyomi.

"You're new here.. You must be Kiyomi Mizuki."

"How did you know my name?"

"I heard it from the headmaster. Welcome to Cross Academy."

"T-thank you."

The pureblood sensed the nervousness of the girl before him. He pointed out the directions for the dorms.

"Follow that way then turn left. Go straight forward then right."

Kiyomi didn't say anything but she bowed her head showing her thanks.

"_The headmaster is right.. There are good vampires after all."_

--

Yuki was roaming around the school grounds humming a tune. "No troublemakers tonight. That's good!"

"Yuki..you seemed very happy." Kaname said making the girl turn around and blush.

"Ka-kaname-sempai! What are you doing here?" Yuki asked nervously.

The pureblood moved closer to her. He patted her and then he started to caress her face.

"I noticed that Kiryuu-kun didn't show up to help you. I'll cover for him."

Yuki blushed even more. "Thank you.. Kaname-sempai."

fin

**A/N That was shorter than the first one. I'm sorry. :( But guys promise! I'll try my best to make it longer next time. Bye-bye! (grabs Poipoi again)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Good Evening! Hmm.. it looks like I'm getting inspired to write more. You're awesome guys! :) (munches my choco pocky.. yummy! no wonder Shiki likes them.) Thanks for the hits!**

**And special thanks to:**

**Yasula**

**elemental heiress**

**cassylou**

**NarutoPhantom**

**arche.244**

**athanasiamikee**

**black rose dark angel**

**I do not own Vampire Knight. It belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

**And as promised. This chapter is longer! I hope you enjoy reading. :)**

**Chapter 3: RESOLUTIONS**

Kiyomi reached the dorms thanks to the help of a certain pureblood. As she walked the path towards her room, again, different thoughts filled up her mind. She wondered how her life came up to this: losing her parents, being left by her only sister, and specially..

_Living in a school full of vampires.._

She remembered being told by her father that vampires do only bad things to humans. When she was a child she believed it.

"_Father, what is that thing?"_

"_Hmm? You're a curious little girl aren't you?"_

"_You haven't answered my question.."_

_sigh "It's a gun, Kiyomi."_

"_A gun? What is it for?"_

"—_It's for killing."_

"_Killing? Father you kill?"_

"_I do.. but I don't kill humans.."_

"_Then what do you kill? Animals?"_

"_No.. This gun is meant for killing.. vampires.."_

"_Vampires? What are they?"_

"_They are what we know as animals disguising as humans."_

"_Why do you kill them? Are they bad?"_

"_They are evil. They prey on us, humans by sucking our blood."_

"_Blood? The red thing that comes out when you get booboos?"_

"_Yes.. So you must know that you can't trust any vampire. Got it?"_

"_Yes..father.."_

"_I think you're wrong father…there are good vampires…"_

Kiyomi's thinking was suddenly interrupted when she heard two voices. She quickly hid to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Kiryu-kun, are you okay?"

Kiyomi recognized that voice as of the headmaster's. She peeked from her hiding place. She saw Zero sitting on the floor, all sweaty and tired as he was earlier.

"Here, take this. It might help you."

She saw the headmaster offer tablets to Zero. Zero on the other hand glared at the headmaster.

"I don't need those. I can manage."

Zero stood up and went to his room. The headmaster did the same. When both of them were gone, Kiyomi made her own way to her room.

After entering the room, she quickly plopped herself to the bed not even bothering to change her clothes. It had been a long and tiring day for her. She was all worn out.

Resting an arm on her forehead, she muttered "When would I ever set things right?" and with that she drifted to slumber land.

**The next day..**

"Kiyomi sure is late.." Yuki said worriedly. She with the headmaster and Zero were already eating their breakfast. "I went to check on her, she's in deep slumber. She must be very tired." The headmaster replied.

Zero stopped eating. Yuki and the headmaster gave him a questioning look. He stood up, grabbed his things and took off without a word.

He passed by Kiyomi's room. He stood before her door for a few moments thinking about last night's events. He then entered the room. There he found the sleeping form of Kiyomi.

He moved closer to her. He looked at her creamy white skin, pinkish cheeks and red hair. She was pretty cute while sleeping.

Kiyomi then said something that is barely audible. After that she started snoring lightly.

Zero _smiled_.

"Hm?" Kiyomi said wiping her eyes. She stood up. "Ouch!" the wound on her leg stings. She groaned "What time is it?". She looked at her clock which read 8:00 am. "Oh no! I'll be late!".

She quickly took a bath. Then she wore her day class uniform hurriedly. She then went in front of the mirror to fix herself. She brushed her red, wavy locks then she put and X shaped clip on one side. She grabbed her bag and went to the dining room.

* * *

"Oh! Kiyomi-chan! Good morning! You overslept!" greeted the headmaster with a smile on his face. Then they stared at each other for a moment (in chibi form).

"I'll be late right?"

"I'm afraid so. But don't rush. Eat first your breakfast."

"Well, I guess it can't be helped."

The headmaster prepared Kiyomi's breakfast. Kiyomi thanked him. She then started eating. The headmaster stared at her. He adjusted his glasses.

"So how did it go?"

"Huh? What?"

"Your conversation with Kiryu-kun."

Kiyomi stopped eating for a while. She looked at the headmaster then to her food.

"Oh.. I didn't find him.."

"Is that so? Well there's another chance."

"Yeah, I'll talk to him later.. Uhmm…"

"What is it?"

"I-I just want to thank you for everything."

"Don't worry about it. Your welcome!"

After eating, Kiyomi was about to leave when the headmaster stopped her.

"What is it?"

"Kiyomi-chan can I ask you a favor?"

"Well, I guess so."

"Can you go to the Moon Dorm?"

Kiyomi was surprised to know she has to go to the Moon Dorm. She's not scared at vampires anymore, but still it's her first time encountering not just one…

_But many vampires…_

"Okay."

_I guess this is one way I can repay his kindness…_

The headmaster went to get a black file case. He then handed it to Kiyomi. He smiled.

"I want you to deliver that to Kuran Kaname. Thank you very much Kiyomi-chan!"

"You can count on me!"

"Huh?"

For the first time, the headmaster saw Kiyomi smile. He was glad that she's happy.

* * *

After a while, Kiyomi found herself in front of the Moon Dorm. She looked around to see beautiful red roses. She was dazzled. She inhaled deeply the refreshing breeze.

She knocked on the door. No one answered. She opened the door herself. What she saw inside amazed her even more. Inside, the dorm looks like a palace. Crystal chandeliers and polished furniture are everywhere.

"What's a day class student doing here. A fangirl perhaps?" Rima asked.

"Can't you wait for us to go out?" Shiki added a pocky sticking out of his mouth.

Kiyomi looked on her right to see a cute girl with neatly tied blond hair sitting beside a guy with a messy reddish brown hair.

"You're mistaken. I'm not a fangirl. I'm just asked by the headmaster to bring this to Kuran Kaname-sempai."

Kiyomi showed the file case.

"Do you know where Kuran-sempai is?"

Shiki was about to answer Kiyomi but he was cut off by Ruca.

"And what do you need with Kaname-sama?" Ruca said sending death glares to Kiyomi.

Kiyomi felt nervousness as her eyes met Ruca's. Shiki noticed Kiyomi's uneasiness. He decided to speak up for her.

"She's here because she was ordered by the chairman." He said.

Ruca examined the trembling Kiyomi before her. She then told Kiyomi to go look for Kaname in his room. She told the directions to Kiyomi. Kiyomi bowed and went up the stairs.

"Wow. This place is magnificent." Kiyomi said to herself. "But.. The aura here is a little different." She walked pass by rooms. Some vampires who happened to be awake stared at her. She held the file case tightly.

She reached Kaname's room. "This must be it." She knocked at the door but no one replied. She knocked again. "Come on answer it! I'll be very late."

She decided to go inside the room and just leave the case there but the headmaster said to deliver it to Kaname, himself. Kiyomi sighed. "I wish someone here could help me."

She walked a flight of stairs again.

Yawn. "Geez… it's so bright outside." Aido complained. "I had a good sleep until you woke me up." He said to Kain. Kain looked at his cousin. "You didn't do your homework."

"Okay. I got it. Here I'm already finished." The shorter blonde handed his books to Kain. Kain nodded. "Okay you can go back to sleep."

Aido quickly smiled and jumped like a kid in the bed.

After 10 seconds…

Aido stood up, scratching his head. Kain looked at him wondering what his cousin will do.

"Where are you going? I thought you want to sleep."

"Forget it. I'm not sleepy anymore."

Kain just sighed.

* * *

Kiyomi got tired from walking around. She was also getting dizzy of the place.

"Should I find a person to help me?" Kiyomi thought. "No I think I shouldn't. They're asleep in the morning It's not good to disturb them."

Kiyomi decided to sit on the floor. She is praying a vampire would come out and help her. It's 9:30 already.

_Her prayers when granted.

* * *

_

A certain vampire with blonde hair and blue eyes exited a room five meters from Kiyomi. Kiyomi's eyes gleamed with joy. At last she can have the errand finished.

"Uhmm… Excuse me!" she said to Aido. Unfortunately he didn't hear her. Kiyomi repeated her call but still she was ignored. She ran to catch up to Aido. When she was near him, she grabbed his sleeves.

"Excuse me." Aido heard Kiyomi's soft voice. He turned around and was surprised to see a day class student in their dorm. Kiyomi looked up to him. Aido had his mouth open slightly.

"_She's the girl I from yesterday."_

"_He's the one who helped me."_

"Oh it's you!" Kiyomi broke the silence. She thanked Aido for what he had done yesterday. Aido accepted her thanks.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was asked by the headmaster to bring this to Kuran-sempai."

"Hmm… what's that?"

"It's a file case. Though I don't know what it contains."

"That must be confidential."

"Hey do you know where Kuran-sempai is?"

"He might be in his room."

"I've been there already."

Aido thought for a while. He then turned away from Kiyomi and started to walk. "Follow me."

* * *

They walked in silence. Aido glanced at the girl following him.

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Kiyomi Mizuki. And sempai, you?"

"Aido Hanabusa."

"Then Aido-sempai. Pleased to meet you."

"Me too."

Aido smiled at Kiyomi. She smiled too. Soon they reached a big room. Aido knocked and the door was open by Seiren. Seiren looked at Aido then to Kiyomi.

"She's been ordered to find Kaname-sama." Aido said and Seiren let them in. "Thank you." Kiyomi said to Seiren.

* * *

Upon entering the room. Kiyomi was once again amazed by the sights. Aido glanced again at her. "Kaname-sama. Someone wants to see you." Aido said with a bow. Kiyomi looked puzzled. She wondered why Aido bowed at him.

Kiyomi looked at two men playing chess. The other one has blond hair and green eyes while the other one…

_Is the beautiful creature she saw last night…_

"Oh it's you, Kiyomi." Kaname said moving a knight forward. Aido looked puzzled. Kiyomi nodded. She took a step closer to Kaname. "I'm asked by the headmaster to give this to you."

He handed the case to Kaname.

Kiyomi looked to the other guy playing chess. "It looks like you'll win again." the blond guy said to Kaname. Kiyomi can't control herself. She is very fond of playing chess. The sight of people playing chess brought back good memories with her sister.

Kiyomi smiled. "No. You'll not lose yet. Move the castle to this side." The two men looked at her. "Hey that's a good move. Thanks" said the guy to her. "I think I can win now." He smiled.

Kaname looked at Kiyomi. Kiyomi snapped out of her daze. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I got carried away." Kaname smiled at her. "Don't apologize it's alright."

The blond guy won the game, thanks to Kiyomi.

"I think you must thank her." Kaname said to the guy. "Thank you! By the way I'm Ichijou Takuma."

Kiyomi bowed "I'm pleased to meet you. Ichijou-sempai."

"Yawn! I'm getting sleepy. It's 10:00 already." Aido said rubbing his eyes. "Oh no! Now I'm really late!" Kiyomi said so suddenly making the three boys smile at her.

"Then you better get going. Thank you." Kaname said. "Aido, lead her the way."

Aido and Kiyomi took off.

* * *

"I didn't expect you to be that good in chess."

"I'm not good. I just practiced hard enough."

"I'll be happy if I were good as you."

With that compliment Kiyomi blushed. They reached the main door.

"Well then. See you later Kimi-chan!" Aido said patting Kiyomi's head. "Kimi?" Kiyomi asked. "Yup! I'll be calling you Kimi-chan from now on!" Aido smiled opening the door for her.

* * *

Kiyomi entered her classroom. Her heart was beating fast. She wondered if their teacher would embarrass her in front of everyone.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"Mizuki-san. Why are you late?"

"I was tasked by the headmaster."

"To do what?"

"To give something to Kuran-sempai."

When she said the name _Kuran_, everyone stared at her. Including Zero.

"Very well, I'll let you off this time but you have to attend supplementary classes later."

"Hai! Ms. Suzuki."

She went to her seat… _beside_ Zero. When she sat she glanced at Zero then she started to get her notebook to start writing.

* * *

Class is over. Time for the prefect duties of Yuki and Zero.

"It's too bad you got supplementary classes Kiyomi." Yuki said worriedly. Kiyomi nodded. "It's okay. Kiyomi's bright, she can handle it." Yori said smiling at Kiyomi. "Then we'll be off. Come on Zero!" Yuki said pulling Zero's arms.

"Wait. I'm not done yet. I'll join you later." Zero said fixing his things. "Okay! Just don't leave me alone again!" Yuki smiled.

"Bye!" Yuki and Yori chorused.

Kiyomi was uneasy with Zero around.

"_I wasn't around too much earlier. I wish his anger subsided…"_

"I'm sorry for what happened last night…" Zero said not looking at Kiyomi. Kiyomi's eyes widened as she heard those words.

"N-no it's not your fault! It's mine!" she quickly said. Zero didn't reply. He laid his notebook on Kiyomi's desk.

"There. It contained the whole thing you missed. Copy it so you won't need to stay here longer." He said as he exited the room.

Kiyomi held the notebook in her hands.

"Thank you…Zero." And she smiled.

Fin

**A/N : Whew that was finished! I wasn't going to insert the night class students until next chapter but… the choco pocky made me think of Shiki. So I put the rest of them in the story. I hope you all like it! :) **

**Oh and by the way… Who do you want to pair with Kiyomi? Aido or Zero?**

**Well then! See you next time! Review if you like. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Konnichiwa! I've been very happy with all your support. I'll try my best with the next chapters so keep on reading! As for the poll… it's a tie! BUT! The results can be changed. I'm still accepting votes! :)**

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED and VIEWED.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4: OUTSIDE THE ACADEMY**

"I'm finished at last." Kiyomi said packing her things up. "Supplementary classes are a bit boring. Good thing it's over."

She was about to exit the room when she noticed something on Zero's desk. She picked it up. For a few moments she examined it.

"What is this?" she thought to herself. She opened the little box to see tablets inside. "It must be Zero's medicine. Hmm… then I have to give it back to him."

She walked out of the room. Screams of the fangirls can be heard clearly.

* * *

"Please everyone, stay there!" Yuki exclaimed pushing the Day Class girls. Zero on the other hand glared at the other girls making them step back with fear.

The metal gate opened. The screams got louder.

"Oh great! The celebrities are here." Zero thought to himself. The Night Class walked gracefully ignoring the screams of the fangirls.

"Geez, can't they become louder?" Rima said sarcastically. "Interacting with humans sure is hard." Shiki replied to the model beside him. "Just ignore them." He added.

Ruka frowned at the sight of the girls craving for Kaname. "Those girls…" she mumbled. "Ruka. Stop it." Kain stopped Ruka before she could hurt a Day Class student.

"Good job Yuki. Thanks for everything." Kaname said making Yuki blush. "N-no. It's nothing Kaname-sempai--!"

Yuki fell because of the commotion. The pureblood walked towards her. He reached a hand to her to help her stand.

"Kaname-sempai it's time for you to go to class." Zero said glaring at Kaname. The pureblood didn't reply. He just walked away. The Night Class however, threw death glares at Zero.

* * *

"That Mr. Prefect. He doesn't respect Kaname-sama." Ruka said showing her fangs. "Stop it Ruka." Kaname said to the angry vampire. "B-but!" Ruka tried to continue but she can't.

Aido has his eyes on Zero. He watched Zero angrily as Zero drove away the Day Class students.

* * *

Aido is about to make his way to the school when he heard something.

"Kiryu-kun! Yuki-chan!" Kiyomi cried running towards the two prefects.

"Kimi-chan..." Aido mumbled forgetting his anger. He was then surprised when Kain tapped him. "Let's go." The taller vampire said. Aido nodded.

* * *

"What's wrong Kiyomi?" Yuki asked moving her face nearer to Kiyomi's. "I just want to return this to Kiryu-kun." Kiyomi replied handing the notebook to Zero.

"Thank you Kiryu-kun." Kiyomi said softly. Zero only looked at her.

Kiyomi smiled a little. Then she left the two prefects alone.

* * *

"So Zero is not a cold-hearted monster after all." Yuki commented. "You even lent your notebook to her." She added.

Zero stared at Yuki. "I lent it to her because I know she doesn't deserve supplementary classes. Unlike someone I know…"

Yuki pouted. "Are you pertaining to me?". Zero nodded. The two prefects began arguing. As always.

* * *

"What am I doing?" Kiyomi asked holding Zero's so called "medicine". She's a bit shaky as she made her way to her room. She didn't know what got into her.

Reaching her room, she once again took a peek on Zero's blood tablets. "I've seen this before…but where?" she thought. After a few moments she gave up. "Gee, I should've returned this to him."

But then curiosity didn't leave her. She took out some tablets. She examined it carefully.

Suddenly the headmaster opened the door. "Kiyomi-chan, dinner is ready…" He was surprised to see Kiyomi holding blood tablets. Kiyomi saw the headmaster and she dropped the tablets on her bed.

The headmaster threw a questioning look on her. "Where did you get that?"

"I-I just saw it lying on the ground a while ago. I just happened to pick it up." Kiyomi reasoned. The headmaster sighed. Kiyomi felt relieved too.

"I'll take that. I'll look for its owner." The headmaster said picking up the tablets one by one. "Come on. Let's eat."

Kiyomi looked at the headmaster curiously. "Is he hiding something?" she thought.

* * *

"Okay! This is one of my greatest recipes." The headmaster cheerfully said as he presented his cooking. Yuki and Kiyomi looked at the food while Zero started to eat. "Okay, stop staring at it. You won't be full by just looking." The headmaster said to the girls.

Soon, all of them were eating. Just like a family.

* * *

After eating, Yuki stared at the headmaster.

"Headmaster…"

"What is it Yuki?"

"I was wondering if…"

"What?"

"Can I go outside tomorrow?"

"Alone?"

"N-no. I'll bring Zero and Kiyomi with me."

"That can be dangerous."

"No! It wouldn't be."

"How can you be so sure?"

With that Yuki pouted. She wanted to see sights for a change. She's tired of being locked up in school.

"Zero and I are guardians. We can't be defeated easily."

"No."

"Please…"

Yuki put on a pleading face and the headmaster gave in.

"Okay, just be here before sunset."

Zero's eyes widened. "W-what? Tomorrow is my only day to rest from prefect duties." He complained. "Oh really? You're tired from skipping duties." Yuki rebutted. And the two of them started another argument.

The headmaster adjusted his glasses. He led Kiyomi to the door.

"It's better if you sleep early today." He said. Kiyomi nodded and went to her room.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY…

"Kiyomi! Wake up!" Yuki yelled making Kiyomi jump. "What is it Yuki?" she asked placing a pillow over her head. Yuki giggled and she removed the pillow on Kiyomi. "Come on. We're going to do some sight seeing."

Yuki pulled the sleepy girl up. "Okay, I'll get dressed. Wait for me outside." Kiyomi said pushing Yuki out of her room.

* * *

It is a great day outside. Kiyomi was amazed with the sights. She felt refreshed seeing the outside world. The three of them walked from one store to another.

After hours of shopping and sightseeing, the three of them decided to eat.

"Let's eat in this restaurant; Kaname-sempai took me here when I was a kid." Yuki said eagerly.

After eating, they went to other places. The places they went to are full of people. Kiyomi, not used to that place got lost.

* * *

"Oh no? Where am I?" Kiyomi asked looking around her. The place she got into had fewer people than before. She walked a little farther.

She then reached a place that is deserted. "Now, I'm in trouble." She said nervously. She was about to cry when she heard someone crying.

She followed the crying sound and she found a little boy.

"A-are you lost too?" Kiyomi asked offering her hand to the boy. The boy accepted her hand.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." She said.

* * *

"Oh no you won't!" a creepy voice said to the two of them.

"W-who are you? Show yourself!" Kiyomi shouted, fear is evident on her voice.

"I'm just here to…DRINK YOUR BLOOD!" a vampire then showed up.

Kiyomi and the boy were scared. Kiyomi carried the boy and ran as fast as she can.

They then found an abandoned cabin. Kiyomi didn't dare to take a look on her back. She ran inside and they hid under a desk.

* * *

"Are you okay little boy?" Kiyomi asked holding the little boy. "I-I'm okay. But I'm scared." Kiyomi can feel the boy tremble. "D-don't worry. We'll be fine." She said patting the boy's head.

"Someone please… help us…" she muttered to herself.

It's getting dark. Kiyomi stood up walking towards the door of their hiding place. "Wait here." She said to the boy. She opened the door a little.

* * *

"BOO!" the Level E then grabbed Kiyomi. Kiyomi let out a scream. "Let me go!" she shouted as she tried to break free from the vampire.

The vampire laughed. "I'll let you go… to hell!" The vampire then showed his fangs. Kiyomi's eyes widened. "N-no please!"

The vampire was about to bite Kiyomi when ice suddenly pierced through the vampire. The Level gave a loud cry and he let go of Kiyomi.

* * *

After being freed, Kiyomi didn't care to see who saved her. She ran towards the young boy to make sure he's safe.

"See? You could be useful too. It's a good thing Shiki had a photo shoot today." Takuma teasingly said to Aido. Aido frowned.

"Oh! He's getting away. Go after him." Takuma said smiling. "Why don't you chase him too?" Aido yelled.

Aido froze the Level E. "You're troublesome." He added. He then looked at Takuma who's been grinning. "Is it my time?" Takuma asked.

Takuma sliced the Level E.

* * *

"Miss you can go outside now." Takuma said moving over to Kiyomi. Kiyomi stood up, carrying a boy. "Kiyomi?" Takuma blinked.

Kiyomi blinked too. "Sempai? What are you doing here?". "We are hunting Level E." Takuma replied.

"Come on. Aido is waiting outside." He added. Kiyomi smiled. And the two of them went out.

* * *

"Kimi-chan…" Aido mumbled. He was surprised to see her there. "You are supposed to be in your dorm. What are you doing here?" he added.

"I was sightseeing with Yuki and Kiryu-kun but I got lost." Kiyomi replied. "Then who is he?" Aido asked staring at the boy hiding behind Kiyomi. "I saw him when I went looking for Yuki. It seems like we're both lost." She replied.

"Well it's getting late now. For you Kiyomi." Takuma said pulling the little boy to him. "Aido, return with her to the academy.". "What about you?" Aido asked. "I'll find his house. Then I'll go find Yuki too." Takuma replied smiling to the boy.

"Well then, Goodbye!" Kiyomi smiled hugging the boy. "Don't get lost again okay?" she added.

After that Aido and Kiyomi made their way to the academy.

* * *

"You had abused her kindness." Takuma said to the boy beside him. "Well. A nice girl like her must have a nice blood too." The boy replied changing his appearance.

"So I was right. You're a vampire after all. A Level E to be specific." Takuma said seriously pulling out his sword.

* * *

Kiyomi was silent as she and Aido walked to the academy. The blonde vampire noticed it.

"Is something wrong? You're quiet."

"N-nothing."

"You're lying."

"It's just…that vampire was originally a human right?"

"….Yeah.."

"I was wondering. If he had any family left."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"It's just that…what if he had a family waiting for him."

"Are you bothered that we killed it?"

"…N-no.. It's just that…"

"His family would be sad if they found out he was killed."

Kiyomi stared at Aido for few moments. Soon, tears fell from her eyes.

"M-my father… became a Level E too."

Aido was surprised. He felt sad looking at her cry. He asked himself what he should do. He then took out his handkerchief.

"H-here. D-don't cry…"

This is the first time he had to deal with a girl crying. He was used to seeing girls in a good mood.

Kiyomi took his handkerchief. Aido sighed in relief.

"Okay then let's go back to the—".

Aido was surprised to see Kiyomi holding the end of his sleeve.

"the academy…" he continued.

Fin

**A/N : Okay that's a wrap! From now on updates will come once a week. TT sorry but I needed to study for the college entrance exam. Two more months and I'll be taking that exam. Wish me luck!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Good Evening

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with my school work. TT. At least I was able to write this. :) Hmm… Sorry because this chapter won't be that long. I'm also sorry for some errors. I'm really sleepy.**

**Thanks a lot for the people who viewed and reviewed. **

**I do not own Vampire Knight. It belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

**I hope you enjoy reading. :)**

**--**

**Chapter 5: SECRETS REVEALED**

"We're home at last." Aido said glancing at Kiyomi who had been silent all the way. "H-hey! Are you alright?" the vampire asked nervously. Kiyomi regained her energy at last and she replied "Yes! Thanks for rescuing me earlier sempai!" Aido gave a sigh of relief and the two went in.

They decided to see the headmaster first and while walking Aido started a conversation to cheer Kiyomi up.

"I'm glad you stopped crying."

"W-why?"

"Well… I wasn't used to see girls crying."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"That's because you are used to seeing girls go crazy for you."

"H-hey! Are you teasing me?"

"Kind of."

"Well…you're not cute when you're crying. So don't cry."

Kiyomi giggled at the vampire's remark. Aido smiled too.

"_At least I made her laugh…"_

--

After their conversation, they quickly went for the headmaster. They thought that the eccentric man might be worried for them. The blonde vampire knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Aido opened the door and he let the girl beside him enter first. When the two are inside, they were surprised to see Takuma right before them.

"V-vice president!" are the only words that Aido can say. Kiyomi can't help it but to ask "Ichijou-sempai how did you make it here before us?" The care-free vampire replied "I quickly found the boy's house."

Kiyomi smiled "Really? Then let's go visit him sometime." Takuma's sweat dropped. "We can't do that. The boy's family is moving."

Takuma's fingers are crossed. "I hope she won't notice…" he mumbled to himself.

"Ah! Yuki-chan!" Aido exclaimed. Kiyomi saw Yuki staring outside the window. "Oh! I found Yuki-chan after I took the little boy home." Takuma said scratching the back of his head.

The headmaster suddenly came to them holding a tray of delicious treats. "Here, help yourselves." He said putting down the tray. He went to Yuki and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry. Kiryu-kun will be alright."

Kiyomi heard that statement and she asked the headmaster "Did something happen to Zero?" Her voice was so loud that all the attention was on her. It didn't matter to her; she drifted her sights on Yuki.

"Zero's been looking for you. He must be home at this time." Yuki said her eyes on the floor.

Kiyomi felt her heart skip a beat.

"Now Yuki. Don't you have faith in Kiryu-kun?" the headmaster said. "Kiryu-kun is a guardian. Nothing bad will happen to him." He added with an assuring smile.

The two girls had calmed a bit.

--

"Well then headmaster. We shall get going." Takuma said bowing. "Thanks for the food." Aido added. The two vampires went out.

--

"Why don't you two go to sleep as well?" the headmaster asked. "When you wake up, I'm sure Kiryu-kun is here."

Yuki and Kiyomi nodded making their way towards their rooms.

When the two of them left, the headmaster's happy face became a serious one.

"_Those attacks are…taking over Kiryu-kun again."_

--

The moon shone upon the Cross Academy, fighting the darkness from prevailing. The dark aura from the Moon Dorms set free.

"What took you so long?" Kain asked his cousin. Aido just plopped on his bed and said "A troublesome level E was on the way."

Kain gave a sigh "I suppose you don't want to go level E hunting again, Hanabusa". Aido replied "I wouldn't mind doing it again. In fact this day had been a nice one."

Kain gave Aido a questioning look "Since when did you enjoy working?"

Aido didn't reply but he smiled.

"I really can't figure you out." Kain said.

--

"It's really late. Zero' not yet here." Kiyomi said trying to stay awake. After a few minutes she had gone to sleep.

--

"So as I was saying Kaname… There had been a lot of Level E nowadays." commented Takuma to Kaname who had been playing chess all by himself.

"I see. Then perhaps another search and destroy must be conducted."

"It appears so. Kaname."

"Okay vice president. Thank you for your report. You can go now."

"Yes."

Kaname stood up staring at the moon.

"_Next time it's your turn… Kiryu…"_

--

Midnight…

Zero was struggling to open the gates of Cross Academy. It's not that he can't open it. It's just that his vampire instincts

was taking over again. He was covered with sweat.

"Damn."

After a few moments, he was inside the Academy. He slowly made his way to the headmaster. He doesn't want anyone to see him like that.

--

The headmaster upon seeing the suffering Zero, quickly came up with blood tablets. Zero frowned at the sight of those tablets.

"I told you man times before. I don't need those."

"B-but Kiryu-kun…"

"It must be better if you shoot me here. I can't live like this forever."

"I can't do that. Yuki would be mad at me."

Zero left.

--

Zero entered his room. Then he fell on the floor, clutching his chest. "Damn. I may…die here…" he said. He stood up, locked his door and then he opened the light.

_His eyes turned crimson._

Zero saw Kiyomi sleeping on the floor, her head resting on the side of Zero's bed. He tried to control his urges but he failed. He moved closer to her.

He knelt before her sleeping form and he brushed the red locks which covered her neck.

Kiyomi woke up at his touch. "Uhmmm...Zero! I'm glad you're home!" and she smiled. Zero looked at her blankly.

"Zero…what's wrong?" she asked.

Zero stood up pulling Kiyomi closer to him. He then pushed Kiyomi on his bed. He pinned her down not taking his eyes off her.

"Z-zero…what are you…" Kiyomi stuttered but before she can finish her sentence Zero had brushed his lips on her neck. Kiyomi didn't know what to say. Her heart began to beat faster.

Zero slowly showed his fangs. He then bit Kiyomi. Kiyomi felt the pain of being bitten. She bit her lip to avoid screaming. She heard the sound of her blood being sucked.

"_What the..? Zero…is a vampire?"_

Kiyomi tried to be free from Zero's grasp but she fell weak. "Z-zero…" and she fainted.

Fin

**A/N: Whew… I can sleep at last. I've got classes tomorrow. Rush hour again! Take care!**


End file.
